In temperate climate zones, some utility meters are located in enclosures close to residences or other buildings. Utility companies use wireless technology to facilitate automatic collection of utility use data. For example, a wireless transceiver and antenna can be coupled with a meter and can be read using a remotely located reader device. As a result, the collection of billing data can be performed more quickly and reliably than when a person had to access the meter and manually record the billing data. One type of antenna used is called a “pit antenna” which is disposed within, or proximate to, a pit enclosure of a utility meter. Such pits are usually in the ground with the top of the housing enclosure exposed.